


After the End

by Apricott10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Blood and Injury (mentioned), Death, Everyone is Dead, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Libraries, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is now a librarian, Wilbur’s glasses are canon, 🦀CRABRAVE🦀
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10
Summary: Tommy wakes up in a place he’s never been before and learns what it’s like to live after death.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	1. A new world and an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy’s death gave me more writing inspiration than I know what to do with.
> 
> Comments give me serotonin and writing motivation! Please comment!

Tommy blinked at the bright sunlight. Eyes finally focusing on the bright blue sky. He sat up slowly, ignoring the vague pain in his head and chest as he moved. He examined his surroundings. 

He was sitting in the middle of a dirt path. Grass and brightly colored flowers covered the ground near. Large trees partially shaded the pathway, covered in white and pink blossoms whose petals fell like snow.

_How had he ended up here? Wasn’t he just in the prison with Dream?_

Tommy got to his feet. He didn’t see any point in going anywhere but where the path lead. It took almost no time before the sound of a bell ringing off in the distance reached Tommy’s ears and only a minute later did a town come into view. 

Tommy just realized that he was on the top of a low hill, and at the bottom of it laid the town. Rows of houses and other buildings lining cobblestone streets. Tommy could see the church-type building where the ringing was coming from. 

Tommy walked towards the town. Someone there would likely be able to give him a map back to the greater Dream SMP. 

Tommy reached the edge where the dirt path slowly turned into stone. There weren’t many people in the streets. A couple walking down the street, he could see some in the storefronts. Tommy scanned the stores and people, looking for someone that looked like they could help. 

But then Tommy spotted a bench, about 50 feet away. Now there wasn’t anything remarkable about the bench itself, it was just a bench. But there was a person on the bench. A person Tommy would have had to have been blind to not recognize. Sitting on the bench, reading a book, was Wilbur.

Despite Wilbur’s figure being so recognizable to Tommy, he looked so different than from when Tommy had last seen him. 

He still wore the brown trench coat, but there were no holes or patches or scorch marks on the fabric. His trousers were no longer torn and the collared shirt underneath was still pristine white. His face no longer dirty and cheeks sunken from living off nothing but potatoes. His hair wasn’t matted anymore, it was clean and curly. His favorite beanie, one that had been lost in the first L’Manberg revolution was placed on his head. His glasses, things he hadn’t worn in years, sat on the bridge of his nose, clean and un-cracked. 

But most of all, he looked _happy._ He looked at peace. It had been so, so long since Tommy had seen Wilbur untroubled but his surroundings. 

Wilbur looked up from his book. His brown eyes met Tommy’s blue. His eyes widened as he recognized who was standing there. 

Wilbur slammed his book shut and stood up, without breaking eye contact. 

“Tommy!?” Wilbur yelled starting to run towards him. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked. 

Suddenly Tommy was surrounded by the warmth of Wilbur’s coat. A hand held Tommy’s head firmly against Wilbur’s chest as an arm wrapped around his back. 

“Tommy, oh my god.” Wilbur spoke softly into his hair. 

Tommy stood in Wilbur’s embrace as things started to slip into place. 

_He was with Wilbur. But Wilbur was... Was he? No he couldn’t be..._

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat. “Wilbur?” He spoke softly, unsure if he could handle the answer. “Where...where are we?” 

Wilbur pulled back, leaving his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. He looked into Tommy’s eyes with sickening sympathy. 

“This is the After. It’s-“

“Where you go after you die.” Tommy finished the sentence. 

Wilbur nodded. 

“Tommy, what happened?” 

“I...I don’t know...”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Tommy looked away from Wilbur, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what happened.

“I was trapped in the prison cell with Dream. Cause there was a security issue...” 

And then things starting coming back to him.

“I was...I was screaming. For Sam. For Phil. For...for anyone who would help me.”

Tommy’s jaw clenched as tears burned in his eyes.

“And Dream...he was on top of me. He was hitting me...kicking me. He grabbed my hair...and slammed my head against the floor. That’s the last thing I remember.”

Tommy sniffed and wiped the stray tears before looking up to meet Wilbur’s eyes again.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry”

Wilbur pulled Tommy into another hug. This hug was more gentle. Tommy returned the hug this time, wrapping his arms around Wilbur’s waist.

“I missed you, Tommy.” Wilbur said quietly.

“I missed you too, Wilby.”


	2. Historical Doppelgänger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me serotonin and writing motivation! Please comment!

Tommy pulled out of the hug. Wilbur let go and let his arms drop to his sides. Tommy swallowed. 

“I’m just stuck here now? Forever?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah.” Wilbur said, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. “But I mean, it’s not such a bad place to be. It’s quiet here. peaceful.”

Tommy nodded. 

“You wanna see my place? It’s pretty cool.” Wilbur asked, tilting his head down the street. “At least I think so.”

“Your place?”

“Yeah. A lot of people had dreams that they never got to accomplish while they were alive. So they make them happen here.” 

“Oh. That’s nice I guess. yeah, I’d like to see your place.” Tommy managed a smile.

“Okay, follow me.” 

Wilbur turned and started walking down the street. He walked at a much more leisurely pace than he ever had when he was alive. I guess there’s no point in rushing anywhere when you’ve got all of eternity. 

Tommy walked along next to Wilbur. Glancing in store fronts. He saw a bakery and a small jewelry store. He could see people talking. Finding items that they liked. This town or whatever it was really didn’t seem to bad. 

The two continued to stroll up the road. Tommy saw two other people walk out of a shop in front of them. But one of them looked familiar...too familiar. 

_No...no it couldn’t be..._

He was dressed differently, and walking with a man that Tommy didn’t recognize. But the boy was unmistakable. 

“Tubbo!?” Tommy yelled, running way in front of Wilbur. 

Tubbo and the man stopped and looked towards Tommy. He vaguely heard Wilbur shout his name but he didn’t really hear it. 

Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the shoulders, staring into his best friends face. But Tubbo just looked back at him with confusion. 

“Tubbo, what are you doing here!?” Tommy said frantically. 

_No. No. No. Dream didnt...Dream couldn’t have killed Tubbo...no_

The man standing with Tubbo interrupted, gently removing Tommy’s hands from Tubbo’s shoulders. 

“Hey kid, I think we’ve had a mix up here.” The man said in a rough, deep voice. 

Wilbur caught up to the trio. Wilbur looked at the deep-voiced man, then at Tubbo and then at Tommy. 

“Tommy, this isn’t Tubbo.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m not Tubbo.” spoke up the boy, he sounded exactly like Tubbo. “I’m Robin.”

“Oh.” Tommy said, somehow both sad and relieved by the information. 

“It’s okay though!” Piped up Robin cheerfully. “Mr. Soot made the same mistake when he first met me.” 

Both Wilbur and the man chuckled. 

“Well uh...” Wilbur started. “Tommy, this is Corpse and Robin. Corpse, Robin, this is Tommy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tommy!” Robin said brightly. Corpse nodded his head to affirm Robin’s statement.

“Yeah...nice to meet you guys too.” Tommy said hesitantly, still confused by Tubbo’s doppelgänger. 

“Oh Robin, you have something for Mr. Soot, don’t you?” Corpse said, looking at Robin. 

“Oh yeah!” Robin said. He shrugged the grey backpack off and set it gently on the ground.

“Someone told me you liked blue and yellow, so I made you this!” Robin said pulling a blue and yellow flower crown out of the bag. 

Wilbur’s face visibly softened at the sight of the crown.

“Aww, Robin. Thank you.” Wilbur said, leaning down just enough for Robin to reach up and place the crown on his head. 

“Figured it could help make up for me never returning books on time.” Robin said with a nervous chuckle. 

Wilbur smiled. “Don’t worry about it, kid.”

“Well, this has been fun but Robin and I should get going.” Corpse said. “Good seeing you, Soot. Nice meeting you, Tommy.”

“You too, Corpse.” 

“Bye Mr. Soot! Bye Tommy!” 

Tommy watched the pair walk away. 

“Why does he look so much like Tubbo?” Tommy turned to look back at Wilbur. “He sounds like Tubbo.” 

“To be honest, I’m not even sure. He’s a really nice kid though. Like Tubbo in some aspects, but really different in others.” Wilbur responded. “But Tubbo is still alive and well, at least as well as someone can be down there.” 

Wilbur turned and continued walking down the pathway, Tommy turned to walk with him. 

A couple minutes later they stopped in front of one of the store fronts. The front was made of wood, with large windows on either side of the door. Wilbur pushed open the front door and stepped out of the way for Tommy to walk in.

The ceilings were high, with every wall covered in books. There were gaps in some of the shelves where plants and miscellaneous items has been placed. In the center of the room was a desk. A lamp placed on the corner, papers strewn across the desk, several books stacked on another corner. The whole room was filled with warm light, it felt cozy.

“You own a library?” Tommy asked. 

“Yeah.” Wilbur said, a smile flitting across his face. “You know me, always one to get lost in stories and unrealistic fantasies.”

Tommy nodded. Wilbur walked forward, gently setting the flower crown on his desk. He picked up a couple books from the desk and started putting them back on the shelves. Tommy watched Wilbur do it, the gentle smile on his face.

“You really do like it here, don’t you?” Tommy asked. 

Wilbur looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur Soot’s a librarian Pog?
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter :D


	3. PLEASE READ

So Tommy’s stream today...kinda just ruined where I was going with this story. I thought I’d have at least a week to grind out this story before the canon crushed it. But anyway, if people really do like this story, I’ll be happy to keep writing it. But if there’s not much interest in it then I’ll probably stop writing it. Let me know!


	4. PLEASE READ : Continuation

A lot of people have showed interest in this story so I’m definitely going to keep writing it. Not gonna lie, the canon did sort of crush my motivation but I definitely still have solid ideas, I just need the motivation to write the parts I don’t have a solid mental plan for. Please hang with me, this story will be updated soon. 

Also thanks for expressing interest in my writing, it makes me really happy that other people find joy in the things I write :D

(Both “PLEASE READ” chapters will be deleted after I post chapter 3)


End file.
